Little Red Riding HoodWell Almost
by Morgan WhiteFang
Summary: This is my first fanfic. This is Nagisa/Shizuma pairing. A lime yuri. This is Strawberry Panic! with a little red riding hood twist. Tamao does show up. Third person. Tamao has a thought that the reader sees at the end. R and R please.


**Disclaimer:** This is a website dedicated solely to fanfics so it should be obvious that Strawberry Panic! Is not my own, but I will cover my ass still the same. I do not own Strawberry Panic! If I did it would have some more sex scenes. Not too many, but a little more. I do not own Little Red Riding Hood. If I did Red would have kicked some Wolf's ass.

**A.N:** Italics: Tamao's thoughts on Shizuma.

**Little Red Riding Hood…Well Almost**

Our little heroine Nagisa-chan went skipping through the woods to Tamao-chan's house with her basket full of sweets. Singing softly to herself, her deep red hair gleaming in the sunlight, almost matching her crimson cloak. Her light brown eyes sparkling with the thought of spending a nice lunch with her best friend. The trees formed a canopy above her head, and the birds sang out cheerily. Stopping at a field within the forest she sees some newly blossomed Bluebells, Violets, and Morning Glories. Nagisa had an idea: she decided to pick some for Tamao-Chan for all she has done for her this year.

Humming quietly to herself, Nagisa sat amongst the flowers. She picked a nice large bouquet for Tamao. She was too preoccupied that she didn't even notice the birds' songs ending, and the shadow that loomed over her that came from the darkness of the trees. "Are those beautiful flowers for me?" said a husky-voiced Shizuma-san.

Nagisa jumped not expecting anyone to speak to her. Squeakily she replied "Eh…H-hai Etoile-sama!" She bowed and handed the flowers to the Etoile.

Shizuma smiled coyly, her dark grey eyes like a wolf's. Her silver hair glinting in the sunlight. As she took the flowers from her Nagisa-chan. "Arigato, Nagisa-chan." She inclined her head looking down at Nagisa.

Reaching out a hand she stroked Nagisa's face; down her cheek and under her chin. "Shizuma-san…" Nagisa whispered hypnotized by Shizuma's spell she seemed to weave around Nagisa.

Shizuma bridged the distance that gulfed between them kissing her softly. Moments later the kiss deepened, and both felt the desire rise like fire in their loins. "Nagisa," Shizuma gasped "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Hai…" Nagisa replied, breathing deeply.

…

Hours have passed as the two girls lay in the flower field. Shizuma held her sleeping lover feeling for once satiated. Shizuma gently kissed her slightly freckled shoulder along with various soft strokes. Nagisa stirred opening her eyes.

"Arigato Shizuma-san." Nagisa said, giving her first love a peck on the lips. Shizuma simply looked amused at her Nagisa. Nagisa, her mind forever focused on her stomach, reached for her forgotten basket of sweets. "Want some cookies?" Nagisa bit into a cookie and then offered her lover one.

"Arigato."

Nagisa's eyes widened. "Oh my God!"

"What?"

"Tamao-chan! I was supposed to eat lunch with her!"

Nagisa dressed quickly looking dishevelled, with her hair all sexed-up. Nagisa tried to look more put together, but failed on all counts. Shizuma on the other hand dressed calmly, looking only a little worse for wear. She wasn't known as the stud on campus for nothing.

Tamao-chan ran up to them looking concearned. "Nagisa-chan! Are you okay? I've been looking all over for you! I was worried sick about you!" She tackle-hugged Nagisa.

"Hi Tamao-chan. I'm sorry I made you worry about me. Gomenasai. I simply um, ran into Shiz- Etoile-sama and we started talking. I'm sorry I missed having lunch with you. Gomenasai!"

"Yeah it's not like I raped the girl, I'm not Kaname." Shizuma said cockily, adjusting her tie.

Tamao regarded Shizuma coldly. "I'm sorry I interrupted you and Nagisa-chan. Gomenasai."

Shizuma simply shrugged her shoulders, then kissed Nagisa possessively on the mouth. "I'll see you two girls later, sayanora."

Tamao and Nagisa both sat down with a sigh. There was an awkward silence that permeated the air between them. "Cookie?" Nagisa offered Tamao, like a cookie could fix what has been broken. Tamao sighed and took the cookie.

There was nothing she can do now to stop Shizuma from taking what she sees her. As long as Nagisa wants her, Tamao is powerless to stop her from taking advantage of her best friend. _Give me one reason Shizuma, and I will tell you EXACTLY what I think of you. Until then I will stand by Nagisa's side waiting for you to get bored of her. Than I will pick up the pieces, and I will be her prince._


End file.
